


The Time Rose Ran

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blue-eyed devil steals Rose away from the boredom of everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Rose Ran

**title: The Time Rose Ran**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
rating: G  
spoilers: none  
400 words  
a/n: for the ttu rewatch, 1.1 "Rose"

Summary: A blue-eyed devil steals Rose away from the boredom of everyday life.

~?~

Rose was sick of it — sick of the routine, every day, getting up, getting dressed, seeing the same people, making the same rounds. Same bus, same stop, same lunch, same way home.

Mickey was great and all — she loved him, just not like that — he was her oldest friend, and they were always there for each other. Even when there was a match on and he was halfway down the pub already, he'd turn it around and stay with her for an evening in — she only had to say the word.

Things had changed since she'd seen herself reflected in a pair of blue eyes, a devilish handsome face. Strange new desires crept into her head. Things changing — new ideas — she was starving for that. He had dangerous eyes—the way he looked at her, like he could see inside her, like the excitement she craved was waiting wherever he wanted to take her. Maybe he was a little too old for her, maybe he took a few risks. He certainly wasn't the safe choice, that was for sure.

She could just cut loose — why not? What was really holding her back? Her mum was a big girl, she could take care of herself — and Mickey, he'd understand in the long run, wouldn't he? Rose couldn't imagine a world where Mickey wouldn't let her be just who she was.

Rose finished her makeup carefully. She didn't dress up —she knew her casual attitude had caught his eye. She was cool about things. He liked that.

There was a knock at the door. "Mrs. Tyler?"

Rose thrilled when she heard his rough voice in the hall.

"Do come in, Rose is almost ready. Rose!" Her mum's voice rang through the flat. Same old flat, same pink walls. God, she had to do it — she had to get out!

"Jimmy, hey!" Rose said, grabbing up her things and bouncing into the living room.

"Rose," he drawled, angel face and eyes of pure sin. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Rose said. Jimmy's hand was light on her back, but she could feel his plans for her in his careful fingers.

"Don't be late," her mum said.

"She'll be back before you know it," Jimmy said, stroking her back, easy.

Not if I can help it, thought Rose, and she danced with the blue-eyed devil into the night.  



End file.
